To Endeavour
by anniewanny2
Summary: Peeks into the beginnings of Tsubaki and Black*Star's friendship.


A strange sort of mix of excitement and fear ran trough me as I took the long travel from my home town to Death City. I smiled as with every second the train brought me just a little step closer to reaching my goals. It seemed so unlike me to take a bold step like this, moving to another country on my own and enrolling in the DWMA, but that made the smile on my face all the wider. It was nothing like the soft hearted and quiet little Tsubaki everyone knew at home to enroll in an academy specifically created to train students in combat. I'd make them all see what I can do, I thought, I would track down that brother of mine and put a stop to his murderous ways myself. I'd show those at home who so doubted my abilities just what I was capable of.

I could see the outline of the city on the horizon clearly now. I smiled, I wondered about the adventures awaiting me and the friends yet to be made. I was worried about finding a Meister though. Not only the fact that you had to be so close to someone to the point that you had to bare your soul, I wondered what that felt like, but also if there even was someone who could handle the uniqueness of my weapon forms. It was common knowledge that weapons usually were forged with only one potential weapon form, like my brother, but I possessed the possibility of numerous. I wasn't sure how that would affect the soul resonance. It was known throughout the village that not just any Meister would be able to handle the weapons who came from the Nakatsukasa family. There had been many who had tried but the burden and chaos of the different forms had proven too much.

I listened to a couple of particular loud kids my age in the next wagon, they had entered a couple of stops ago with their heavy bags and from what I heard from their conversation I could tell they were going to the DWMA too. There had to be someone who would be able to handle it, wouldn't there? The legends told in my village always spoke of a pair Meister and Weapon, even my father had found a suitable Meister. Surely a place called the Meister and Weapons Academy would inhabit a Meister suited for someone like me.

"Next stop Death city." Sounded throughout the train, I smiled in excitement, no going back.

I stared in amazement at the size of the school, it was a castle the size of a mountain. I'm gonna get lost in there no doubt about it. I shouldered the little bag with my belongings and set on my way to the school. I smiled as I saw all the shops and cute little houses all aligned one next to the other, arranging the city like a giant maze.

I smiled politely at the people on the street, but with the exception of a few almost everyone ignored me. I chalked it up to being a small town girl in the big city. The closer I got to the school the more students were making their way over there, almost all of them carrying giant suitcases and I felt a little out of order with just my little rucksack.

At the top we were directed by a few teachers who guided us to the main hall where we received our school passes, class schedules and dorm keys for those who didn't have accommodation in the city.

I was helped by a lovely woman, she smiled friendly at every student no matter if they smiled back or not and had the warmest eyes I had yet seen. She seemed quite surprised as I told her my name though.

"You are Tsubaki Nakatsukasa? of THE Nakatsukasa clan?" she verified. I nodded politely and she smiled and wished me good luck as she handed me the student starting package. "Dorms are down that hallway to the left, here is your key." I thanked her and made a little bow as was tradition in my village, but seeing her shocked face it dawned on me that I had entered a new world with other rules. I could feel her eyes stare after me as I walked down the way she told me to go.

I was amazed at the number of students that had been present. I realized, if we were to believed the statistics, more than half of us would drop out before the end of the first semester. I was confident though, I was no stranger to discipline and had trained with many masters before applying here. Besides it was not our way to give up on anything.

I stood in front of my new home and opened the door for the very first time. While it certainly was smaller than my previous living arrangements I loved it instantly.

I on the bed lay a simple name tag labeled Tsubaki Nakatsukasa = weapon, in the brochure stood that we were required to wear it until we had found a suitable partner. I quickly clasped it on my grey shirt. Somewhere in this vast place is my future Meister, I smiled as I looked out the window to the rest of the students crawling like ants on the courtyard. I wonder who it will be, I thought as I closed the curtain. Tired from my journey I decided to take a nap before getting ready for the opening ceremony that evening.

* * *

Everyone was expected to gather on the square in front of the school where we had received our starters package earlier that day.

"Hey neighbor!" came a voice from behind me as I closed the door to my room. Startled I turned around to see a blond girl standing next to me with a huge smile on her face.

"My name's Kim, I'm a Meister. What's yours?" she asked friendly.

"I'm Tsubaki, I'm a weapon." I answered.

"Nice to meet you Tsubaki, mind if I join you to the ceremony? I don't really know a lot of people yet." She asked but already walked next to me.

"Of course not, I don't know anyone actually." She just smiled and we walked through the hallways. She seemed very friendly and introduced me to her friend Maka when we got to the courtyard.

"I'm so excited! This has been my dream ever since I was little!" Squealed Kim and did a little victory dance.

"Where are you from Tsubaki?" Maka asked while we waited for principal Death to make his speech.

"I'm from a little village in the East actually." I said, she seemed very interested.

"Oh, I used to travel a lot to the East which village exactly?" She asked. I looked over the crowds and spotted the principal conversing with what I guess were teachers. Maka must have noticed my name tag because she started stammering.

"You … you're not …" Maka stammered and looked around her as if she was afraid someone was listening before whispering. "You're not from the Nakastukasa-clan are you?" her strange behavior alerted Kim who looked puzzled between the two of us.

"Yes actually." I said awkwardly. Maka's eyes widened in amazement, a reaction I wanted to avoid as much as possible and I was glad she seemed to contain her excitement about my heritage.

"Omg, omg, omg !" she whispered frantically while grasping hold of Kim's arm.

"What's going on with you?" asked Kim who didn't know what was going on.

"You're one of the descendants of Nakastukasa, they are legendary versatile high performance weapons!" she whispered with much enthusiasm. Kim looked between the two of us.

"Wow, that is seriously awesome! Shotgun!" she called and pointed to me, I had to laugh at her childlike behavior.

"Ah man, I sort of promised Soul already I'd be his partner." Maka complained

"You already have a partner?" Kim asked "Who is Soul?" but before Maka could answer Lord Death had started speaking. His voice and overall appearance didn't seem anything like described in the legends I was told as a child.

He welcomed us all and introduced each of the teachers who stepped forward when their names were called. Maka groaned when the name Spirit 'the Death scythe' was called, the bright-red haired man stepped proudly forward before yelling "Maka daddy loves you!"

"Your father is one of the Death-scythes?" I verified, I thought that was a more amazing feat that being born with a special ability.

"That's not my father." She whispered angrily "idiot."

Before Lord Death could make his final statements a voice loud enough to match the speakers came from the castle.

"Yahooo!"

"Oh no." Maka groaned.

"Yahoo! It's me Black Star !" Everyone including Lord Death looked up to see a little boy balancing on top of the pillars of the school. He was yelling somewhat ridiculous things about how he was Godly and masculine and how he was going to surpass everyone and everything that came his way.

"That's Black Star, he grew up here and he makes a habit of ruining special occasions like this." She groaned but I could tell she had been more annoyed at her father's statement than at this boy's interruption. "You better get used to this, cause he'll be in our class."

I smiled at his enthusiasm, I admired his disregard for what people thought of him. He was honest and stated what he meant and wanted outright.

"Come on lets go." Kim sighed losing interest and following the crowd who had begun to move in the main hall after Lord Death for the rest of the ceremony.

Black Star kept going strong though, I frowned as I noticed that I was the only one listening to him. All he seemed to want was to be heard, surely there was a social protocol somewhere that said you let people finish what they were saying before leaving their company.

I decided to listen to his speech for a while, I even had to laugh at his boyish enthusiasm and somewhat naive claim to become stronger than God.

I found the notion of surpassing God quite futile and even impossible. But I guess everyone has a goal in life right? Maka said he grew up in the school, it must have been hard for him I thought. Did he even have someone to play with when he was a child? Maybe that's why he sought so much attention now that he found people who were the same as he? That was also the moment he spoke the last line of his speech and finished off with a dramatic stand.

I looked around me to see the courtyard now officially abandoned, he of course hadn't noticed me. I couldn't blame him though, unless I chose to speak up, no one ever seemed to notice me. I sighed sadly. Me standing here was kind of pointless after all if he didn't even realize he had an audience. Sadly I walked on but clapped silently at him, I did enjoy his performance after all.

I hardly took two steps before I sensed something, I stopped dead in my tracks when Black Star landed loudly in front of me. I looked up, had he really jumped all that way? He stood up with a very serious look in his eyes and looked me over. I felt a little awkward standing here, I hadn't thought he could hear me from all the way up there.

"Err. Nice performance, I liked it." I said honestly, he eyed me as if he wasn't sure if I had meant it or not, but smiling after he realized I wasn't being sarcastic.

"You're the first to acknowledge the greatness of me, good for you!" He came closer smiling broadly, "I'll remember your name." he said and waited.

"Oh alright, I'm Tsubaki, I'm a weapon." I said politely.

"I'm Black Star, I'm a Meister!" he yelled as if I hadn't been standing right in front of him. But I smiled when I saw how overjoyed he was at something as simple as someone listening to what he had to say.

"Black Star come on the ceremony is about to start!" A white haired boy yelled from the entrance. He did a two fingered salute and ran inside. I followed quietly after them hoping to catch up with Maka and Kim.

* * *

One week later

I was astounded at the diversity of colors and noises and smells the place had, it seemed everything I was familiar with was gone and instead this whole new world opened up where everything seemed to be the opposite of the disciplined and traditional world I came from. The place radiated freedom and I loved the change of pace, I hoped in time some of it would sink in.

Classes were fun, I never was the bookish type but I loved learning new things. I tried to force myself to converse with other people, that was something I had difficulties with. Everyone was friendly and all but I was used to a only-speak-when-spoken-to kind of upbringing and social protocol that seemed natural to everybody had yet to make sense to me. It didn't help that I often spooked people when I did chose to speak up, not only was I quickly distinguished as the silent, quiet girl, but stealth had been so ingrained into my very ninja-core that people often didn't notice me until I spoke directly to them.

So far I came to know a few people, Kim who was a Meister and also a quiet girl, we often sat together for lunch. I didn't see Maka very often, she mostly spend her free time with Soul, trying to perfect their soul resonance. Then there was the boy I sat next to in class, named Luke he was a weapon but he already planned on leaving next week, he had gravely underestimated the physical aspect. He already had a sprained ankle and bruised ribs from our training lessons in the dojo.

I on the other hand loved the training hours, our teacher was an old small woman but she ruled with an iron fist, literally. I was used to the discipline we were required to show in there and viewed it as a welcome relief from all the weird new ways I had yet to adjust to.

At the end of the week a competition had broken out in the dojo, mostly between the boys, they wanted to see which one was at the top of the class. Fights, though supervised, were allowed by the teachers as a way of preparing ourselves for what is to come. Most of the girls stood and watched along with a handful of boys who did not seem the need to prove their superiority with brute strength. I joined Kim as she cheered along with the rest of them.

It happened to be Soul who had just won a fight and held up his hand in victory. We had talked once while waiting in line, he seemed very laid back and confident. I wouldn't have expected him to participate, but I had to admit he did have some skill.

A pale confident girl stepped inside the ring then, she was clearly used to combat and held up her hands in defense. Kim cheered particularly loudly for her, I decided to join in. It was a close call but she managed to beat Soul by sweeping his legs from underneath him and pinning him to the ground. Soul muttered something akin to 'Not cool at all.' and joined a couple of boys sitting on the bench.

The black haired girl lasted for two more matches until the doors were loudly kicked open and everyone simultaneously groaned. I peered over the heads of the other students to see what was causing the commotion though I shouldn't have bothered.

"Yahoo ! Everyone out of the way! Black Star is winning this thing!" the little blue haired boy pushed himself through the people and faced the girl in the ring. An amount of complaining came from the audience.

"Go away Black Star." And a couple of "Show him Jackie!", "Don't take it too far Black Star, this is a friendly match."

Besides his dramatic introduction at opening ceremonies I didn't have a chance to talk to him. Not that I couldn't find him, no, from day one he could be heard from nearly everywhere on the property. But he usually chose to yell from a pedestal or barged like a madman through the halls, more often than not chased by whoever he managed to piss off. If he deemed it worthy he came to class but complained the entire time. He was present every training lesson ahead of time already sparring with the teacher, who was the only one he couldn't beat. Black Star was also the one who gave Luke his injuries.

I cheered for the girl, I liked cheering for the underdog and I was impressed she hadn't backed down when he stepped into the ring. I knew she'd probably lose, her fighting was good but not nearly at Black Star's level. He allowed her to circle him for a while but he came at her with a great speed after a minute and he threw the first punch, which she barely was able to block. Blocking that move had left her right side completely open, but to my surprise Black Star jumped back and awaited her retaliation. She came back with a kick, which he caught and for a minute I was afraid he would fling her over his head, as I have seen him do to teacher once. But instead he just swept her other leg away and made her land relatively painless to the mats.

She still landed with quite a thud and struggled to get back on her feet before signaling defeat. The fight was over in 3 seconds flat. I applauded but it was deafened by the boo's coming from the audience, I frowned it was incredibly rude to show such poor sportsmanship. I thought it to be weird for the students to react in such a way to a person giving up, surly people had admitted defeat in similar fashion earlier but they weren't boo'ed like she was. It didn't occur to me that they were actually yelling at Black Star and not the girl.

"Seriously couldn't he have taken it a little bit easier on her? We all know he's a freakishly strong Meister no need to rub it in like that." Kim muttered and I quickly put away my applauding hands. But I thought he had gone easy on the girl? The crowd dissipated as Black Star kept cheering and challenging people, but none dared to engage him in combat. I caught a very disappointed and kind of sad look in his eyes as he stood there alone in the ring, people losing interest and going away elsewhere.

Kim ushered me along and I saw Black Star already bouncing back and laughing loudly "You're all too small to hope to stand up against one as big as ME!" he yelled before running to Soul and his company on the benches. I liked that he at least had found a friend in Soul, though the others regarded him with a sort of barely controlled tolerance for his boasting ways.

* * *

I had feared something was wrong with me. I wondered if my ancestors had so much trouble finding a suitable Meister to wield them. It was true that in my village many people had tried but none had been able to lift my blade without me causing them harm. But I thought that here in the academy, notorious for their gifted Meisters from all around the world, there would be at least one candidate suited for me.

Kim had tried several times. The first time we were both optimistic, we were alike in personality so logically our wavelengths should be compatible. Well that proved to be a disappointment. The first time she held my kusurigama and we couldn't even feel each other's presence. I thought this to be very odd so I focused more and when our wavelengths found each other at last it brought about such a force we were both flung in opposite directions.

"Maybe it's like a magnet?" she said as she climbed out of the bush she had been thrown into, I had transformed back mid air and had landed quite painfully on my back. "Maybe we are too alike." She helped me back up.

"Yeah, perhaps." I wondered. She smiled sadly at the lost glint in my eye.

"Come on let's try again, but this time lets be more careful when we approach each other." She said, I knew it probably would end up with the same result but I just couldn't resist. It would be fun to have her as my Meister.

"Alright." I stood up straighter, concentrated and poofed back in Kusurigama mode, which she caught more gracefully than the first time we tried this. We still didn't find each other at first but we were more careful this time in seeking each other out. When we touched this time it was more hesitant and careful and I almost thought it would work. The bond held for a second but blew apart again in the same fashion as before.

"Maybe not." She groaned, this time we didn't quite flew that far but I did land ontop of her. I jumped up and apologized while helping her up.

"Don't worry, we still have time, there are lodes of people here who haven't found a partner yet." She smiled and we went into the mail hall to get lunch. We joined Maka and Soul who had already teamed up, I was happy for them but it made me despair a bit. Their personalities were not at all alike and there seemed nothing logic about their bond. Maybe it has nothing to do with logic I mused, maybe you either click or you don't. That would make it even harder for me to find a partner.

Kim and Maka weren't ready to give up though, after lunch Soul left to join his palls in the training grounds behind the castle while we were off in search for a partner for Kim and me.

We did have success though, Kim managed to resonate beautifully with Jackie she was a torch kind of weapon. Very unique and rare, I smiled as she cheered and bounced around in happiness.

"Awesome, come on Tsubaki your turn!" Maka said and got that determent look in her eyes.

I tried several times that day and it was the first time, or so I have been told, that no one else besides Black Star was responsible for putting so many people in the sick bay. Turns out the lucky ones were just flung away like when Kim had tried. There had been a couple of boys with bigger, more pronounced soul's who collided with mine immediately. They had received a more drastic … for lack of a better word … punishment. In my desperation to keep up with the intrusive wavelengths or to keep my mine in check to resonate properly, I have burned, electrocuted and apparently even stabbed a couple of them.

There was one girl who stepped up and got crushed underneath the kusurigama chain, claiming that it weighed a ton and wasn't able to move until I changed back.

By the end of the day I had run out of volunteers.

"Don't worry, Tsubaki, I'm sure someone in here will be right for you. I can feel it." Kim said, still smiling from ear to ear because she had found her partner at last.

"I honestly don't know what the problem is." Maka mused deep in thought. Maka had a very rare ability that she could see the souls of other people and had been studying every failed attempt at resonance with great interest.

"It's true that your soul is more fluid and adaptable because of your heritage but I thought that would just make it easier to find a partner." She mused.

"It's known in my village that only very few Meisters were able to wield us effectively." I said "I don't know maybe it's not the Meisters, maybe I'm doing something wrong." I mused.

"There really isn't something to do." Kim said, "You just click or you don't, if you have to think about it you can't really fight quite as natural."

"Yeah maybe."

"Don't worry Tsubaki, you'll find someone. You're gifted, someone is destined for you I just know it!" Maka said cheerfully.

I hope so.

* * *

A month in the program and I still hadn't found a Meister, I had tried to soul bond though but none of the candidates seemed to be able to handle the unique soul wavelengths my weapon form emitted. The last one who dared to try was two days ago it was a guy named Ox, who I found highly unlikely to be compatible with my wavelength but I tried anyways. Somehow I managed to deplete his soul wavelengths.

I was getting quite desperate, I wouldn't be able to manage anything if I didn't have a Meister and I was running out of Meisters. A lot of the students had dropped out and the ones still here almost all had teamed up already. Maka had proven to be Soul's partner before they even got here and they already were being deployed on missions.

I wasn't going to give up though, I was going to find a Meister. I knew a couple of Meisters were still running solo, I especially was curious about how Black Star would fare. Nobody apart from Soul seemed to put up with him for long. I knew the chances were low, he had placed himself on a pedestal and set almost unreachable goals for himself. I sighed sadly, surely he wouldn't take just anyone as a partner. Despite that I tried to approach to him a couple of times but he didn't seem to have heard me. It happened sometimes, the scentless flower my brother once called me before he left, Tsubaki the one without presence. I didn't want to believe that was true despite the fact that most people seemed to ignore me. I sighed well Black Star was kind of loud himself, chances are he really didn't hear me over the sound of his own voice.

I kept training though, I figured that if I had better control of my weapon form I might be able to diminish the erratic wave lengths that came along with my weapon heritage. And who was to say I needed a Meister anyways! There have been plenty of great weapons who managed to fight on their own. It would take longer and it would be a lot more difficult but I would reach my goal, Meister or no.

It was the end of the week and as usual the dojo was filled with cheers from the fights that broke free. It was Kim' partner Jackie again and she had held strong for four fights already, she had improved significantly I thought.

But she was defeated by Kilith this time, he had a weird style of fighting that I wasn't accustomed with and I found it magnificent to watch. Soul tried again, Maka was watching next to me on the bench reading a book, but every once in a while I caught her peering over the edge now that Soul was fighting. I smiled, they were in sync even now, every time Soul took a hit or came close to getting punched, she sensed it and tensed up. It must be quite a powerful thing soul resonance, being connected to someone in such a way. Kilith took down Soul with a strong well placed punch to the temple, Maka jumped up and dragged his barely conscious body to the bench.

Kilith cheered "Is there anyone else who dares to stand up to me!" He demanded with a booming voice, as if on cue the doors were kicked open.

"Yahoo! Black Star is in the house!" he yelled and strolled in with a confident swagger like he owned the place. Killith didn't even bother to fight Black Star he just muttered a disappointed "Aside from you." and stepped away from the mats. I thought it was very disrespectful and edged closer to see if someone else would step up. But as always no one dared, everyone shifted uncomfortably as they avoided eye contact with him. I could see, by the way he clenched his fist, it bothered Black Star quite a bit, though he covered it up expertly. He kept smiling and taunting and I saw Soul trying to get to his feet and help his pal out. But he was pulled back by Maka who refused to let him fight with his injury.

"You crazy?! Even if you were able to stand up without wobbling, we have a mission tomorrow!" he kept trying but she firmly kept him seated. "Don't make me sit on you!" she threatened, knowing she couldn't use her usual method of keeping him in line because of his injury.

"Take a hint and go away Black Star." Someone yelled, I wasn't sure but it sounded like Ox. I frowned Ox had never even dared to step inside the ring and in my book had absolutely no right to say such a thing.

It was that rude remark and Black Star's wavering smile that made my decision final. My heart pounded in my chest as I carefully made my way through the crowd who had slowly begun to move away like they always did when Black Star entered the scene. I decided that enough was enough. I didn't understand the need to overpower God nor did I long to mindlessly pummel anyone who stands in my way. But I could understand the need to be acknowledged and if offering a simple hand to hand combat would make that sad glint disappear from his eyes I would oblige him.

I stepped in the ring and as if pulled by a magnet everyone raced back to see, Black Star had his back to me trying to convince a tall senior into fighting when he noticed every one's eyes fixed on me. The silent, quiet girl volunteered to fight Black Star. I could hear Maka whisper behind me "Tsubaki what are you doing?!" but I had already made up my mind.

I had seen him fight many times and like him I had yet to lose a fight in this dojo, though no one seemed to notice my achievement. His smile appeared when he saw someone finally had stepped forward, I liked to think even more when he recognized me. But I didn't get my hopes up, most likely he had already forgotten who I was. Still I found his happiness infectious and smiled back though that is not what one is supposed to do in a dojo match. I steeled myself and bowed respectfully before falling back into a stance. He was startled but respectably bowed back, he had trained with teacher after all. Normally I avoided combat, being compassionate at heart, but this is the first time where not fighting would do harm to my opponent.

Around me broke out whispers of 'Who's she?', 'Seriously Tsubaki fighting Black Star? There will be nothing left of her!' but one stood out. It was Maka's cheering "Go get him Tsubaki!" followed by Soul "Come on Black Star, it's uncool for Gods to lose you know!" that started the fight. Black Star seemed surprised that I came at him first, but catching him off guard was what I was going for. He punched out but I caught his wrist and with a loud yell managed to shift his centre and fling him over my shoulder. It was a complicated move as I had seen him perform on teacher a couple of times. He landed on his feet though and quickly turned to stare at me in amazement, as if he understood that I meant that as a 'don't go easy on me'. He laughed loudly and stood up straighter. The crowd had gone silent.

He came at me now, he was faster than I had ever seen him. He jumped up to kick at my head, which was quite a feat for someone his size. I blocked it but I regretted my poor decision, I should have dodged. What incredible power. He landed low and followed up with a quick punch to my stomach which from the force behind it made me topple backwards. I corrected my fall and did a handstand while kicking my legs up, which missed him narrowly forcing him to back off. It felt good to fight like this again, I had always held back a bit in class. I waited for him to charge again, which he did, he kicked again and this time I dodged, hitting him on the temple as his left side was unguarded.

The crowd 'oohed and awed', I smiled it was easier to appreciate a fight when both sides were somewhat evenly matched. Well more so than his other opponents had been. My punch didn't even phase him, he caught my arm and swept my legs from underneath me. I smacked against the ground loudly.

I coughed loudly at the air being driven out of my lungs, not wanting to miss time I quickly flipped back on my feet. I awaited his next move, he punched again and I twirled to avoid it, kneeing him in the side. Due to his steel hard abs it hardly did any damage and I quickly jumped back in time to avoid a sweep from his elbow. There was a kind of rhythm to our fight, our experience allowed us to predict oncoming attacks and told us when to step aside on instinct to avoid blows with only an inch room for error. It almost felt like dancing.

"You are an impressive fighter to have lasted so long against me!" he exclaimed, I was shocked, that was the first time I heard him compliment anyone besides himself. I smiled at him and thanked him. "But no one can hold their own against the great Black Star, I will surpass God himself!" he exclaimed loudly.

He was probably right about me not being able to win, I was panting and my legs were shaking in exhaustion, he hadn't even broken a sweat. I already knew how this fight was going to end. Back at home we were obliged to fight until you couldn't stand anymore, that was our way. Here you lost if you were pinned down or gave up. Black Star wasn't one to pin someone down and I wasn't one to give up.

I came at him this time, he grinned and ducked underneath my fist. I managed to catch him off guard and kicked him in the face when he crouched down. That made him stumble backwards, but he flipped himself back up much like I had done at the beginning. I tried to follow up with another kick but he was much faster and delivered an impressive roundhouse kick. It caught me in the solar plexus again. I felt my feet lift off and my back made first contact with the mats, my head followed next and saw lights blinking in front of my eyes.

I heard people mutter 'It's over now.' True in any other fight this would be the point where the opponent would give up and admit defeat, at least that's what the protocol seemed to be. But none of them had ever seen me fight. There wasn't really a point for me to get back on my feet other than my principles. It simply was my way, I didn't give up. Even if everything is against me and I have no chance of winning, I climb back on my feet and smile. So that is what I did. It didn't go as elegantly or as fast as I had liked, my muscles were not able to handle flips anymore. But there he was waiting patiently, as if he knew I wouldn't have backed down all along.

"What are you doing idiot! You lost already!" Someone yelled, I thought it was Ox again but I could be wrong. But he was shushed by other students.

"Who said that ?!" Yelled Black Star in return, "Nobody has lost yet! Got that punk. The fight is over until only one of us is left standing! If you got a problem with that grow a pair and get in here!" Everyone remained silent though. He faced me and by that time I managed to get my shaking legs back underneath me, Maka and Soul were cheering loudly for the both of us.

"You ready Tsubaki?" asked Black Star, I smiled when I realized he had remembered my name. I nodded and after a slow start I ran as fast as I could at him, I wasn't planning on going down easy. I jumped up, not nearly as high as I could have but still impressive and brought my leg down. He dodged narrowly so he was close enough to try and catch me with his elbow. I ducked and tried a swipe at his feet. He saw that coming and jumped in the air, he twisted impressively mid air and did a double kick, I barely managed to avoid him by rolling underneath. The audience gasphed and cheered along with Maka and Soul, both our names being yelled in encouragement. I was way out of breath, he was easily the toughest opponent I had ever faced. I would remember this battle for all my life, it was the moment I realized that if anyone could be my Meister it was him.

I managed to doge another one of his punches and had no choice but to block the uppercut that followed swiftly. But by now my strength was way too low to hold back his monstrous strength and the punch send my own hand crashing into my face. The wrist bones collided brutally against my nasal bone and I fell backwards at such a force that I skidded to the edge of the ring.

This time the crowd cheered for Black Star. I quickly looked up to see a blinding smile on his face, we had given a splendid performance after all and he had been the star. I smiled softly in return, that was the last thing I remember before passing out.

When I came to I laid in the hospital bed with an icepack on my head and Maka along with Kim sitting next to me on a chair.

"Oww my head." I groaned, I'd be feeling this for a while, I thought. I felt rather than saw the bruises covering my body and the familiar pull of overused muscles.

"That was easily the stupidest thing I have ever seen!" yelled Kim. "What were you thinking? Challenging Black Star of all people!" She threw her hands in the air. Maka smacked her in the arm.

"Will you be quiet? She has a headache you know!" Maka scolded. I sat upright and held the icepack to my head.

"Thank you guys for staying with me." I said and tried to sit up.

"Don't make me slap you too." Maka threatened and forced me to lie down again.

"I'll go get the nurse." Kim said and walked out of the room. I happened to look at the window and saw that it was dark outside, wow how long had I been out?

"You are really something you know that? I can't believe you managed that long against Black Star!" Maka smiled and grew silent, she looked behind the curtain to make sure we were alone before coming back over to whisper something.

"Soul wanted me to thank you for what you did." She said and I smiled, Soul seemed one of the few people who managed to peer behind Black Star's eccentric exterior, "He made me promise not to let anyone hear. That would be uncool you know?" She said that last part in a striking accurate Soul impression.

"So how are we doing?" nurse Medusa asked as she walked in.

"A little sore but I'm fine." I said, she nodded and rummaged through some drawers.

"I swear never a dull day in this place. Look in the light please." She said as she blinded me with a little flash light. "Good, no concussion. Nothing short of a miracle. I honestly feared the worst when THAT boy carried you in here." She said. I looked in surprise to Maka, what was she talking about? Injured people were carried on a stretcher.

"Black Star." She mouthed and smiled as if she knew something I didn't. Kim just huffed behind the nurse.

"I swear that boy is responsible for half the people I get in here." She filled out a form and turned back to me with a bottle of white pills. "This is pain medication, two a day for a week, make sure you eat first." She said and offered the pills. "Well then I suggest you go to your room and get some rest, you're excused for classes tomorrow and I suggest you take the day after that off too." She said. Kim and Maka gave me a hand as I tried to stand up.

"I'll see you tomorrow for a checkup young lady." She ordered and went off as I nodded, it was kind of late after all.

"Black Star carried me in here?" I verified after I managed to walk out of the nurses office. The both of them nodded.

"Yeah as soon as you were down he barked at everyone to back off, picked you up and ran you in here like a madman." Maka said, she kept walking next to me her hands outstretched as if to catch me should I fall it.

"Yeah, would have been sweet too, if he hadn't beaten you up first." Kim said angrily, "I still think you are an idiot by the way, even though you were totally awesome out there." She added the irritation made room for enthusiasm as she tried to copy a few moves out against her shadow.

"Hey, it was sweet …" Maka said, " … you know for Black Star." Maka turned to me and said "Well seems like you finally have found a Meister huh?" again with that knowing smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Kim pointed to my chest and I searched to what she was referring to. It took me a while but the tag that was supposed to say Tsubaki Nakatsukata = Weapon. Was now replaced with one that said Black Star = Meister.

"Congratulations you have a Meister, boy you two must be the craziest partnership in history." Kim said, sounding a little less infuriated.

"I don't understand, we never even tried if we're compatible. No one has been able to hold my weapon form successfully." I stammered.

"Well, Black Star said that you were his weapon. You know how he is, it doesn't matter if it's illogical or not, he decided you're his weapon so that's how it will be." Maka said as we shuffled along. "I hope you know what you've done, cause I don't know what it'll take to make him change his mind."

I smiled, as I looked at the card again.

"If anyone can handle it, it is him." I spoke the words out loud I had thought not too long ago.


End file.
